musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Brooks
'Early Life' Courtney got her interest in wretling from when her older siblings got into the business, and she wanted to be with them, so they trained her enough to be in the WWE. 'Wrestling Career' Courtney made her debut onto Monday Night Raw on September 13, 2010 where she was put into a match against Maryse in a Submission match (as it was Raw Roulette night, and the match was obviously determined by the Raw Roulette wheel) and won that match via the Boston Crab submission move. The next week on the September 20 episode of Raw, she was 'handpicked' to fight for the Divas Championship by one half of LayCool Michelle McCool all because LayCool needed 'more Divas to beat', which was true since Courtney lost the match by inteference from Layla. After the September 20 episode of Raw, Courtney had been used sparingly on Raw, but when she was used on Raw, she would be in tag matches with Josh Trudel, but was mainly used on the Raw part of WWE Superstars. At Survivor Series, Courtney was involved in the 3 person tag team match, where she'd teamed up with John Cena and The Rock where they werre facing Awesome Truth and Phoenix, where Courtney, Cena and Rock won. On the December 5, 2011 episode of Raw, Courtney beat Dolph Ziggler to gain a spot in the WWE Championship match at TLC against CM Punk, Miz and Alberto Del Rio. On the Slammy edition of Monday Night Raw, Courtney had presented the 'Biggest Tool' of the Year Slammy Award, which had won by Michael Cole. Courtney also won a Fatal-Four Way containing the nominees for the 'Trending Star' of the Year Slammy Award, defeating Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder. Courtney had also won the Slammy Award. Later on in the evening, Courtney had accompanied CM Punk for his tag team match. After the match when Miz and Del Rio had attacked Punk, they handcuffed Courtney to the bottom rope basically forcing her to watch the attack. During the Fatal Four Way TLC match at the TLC pay per view, Courtney and Miz were standing up at the top of the ladder punching each other in order for one of them to retrive the WWE Championship. Punk had pushed the ladder to the side, hoping to get both of them off of the ladder. Miz had fallen off the ladder, but Courtney still hung on to the championship belt by her hands as she had unhooked it from the ceiling, fell down to the mat and won the WWE Championship. Courtney had celebrated the championship win in the ring for a bit., 'Personal Life' Courtney is the little sister to WWE Superstar Josh Trudel and WWE Diva Haylie Trudel. She is the sister-in-law to Sabrina Biedka and Chase Biedka, and the aunt to Faith Trudel. She is the cousin to Carson and Abigail DellaRolla. Courtney is also the aunt of Josh and Sabrina's daughter Faith Trudel. On December 10, 2011 Courtney had started a relationship with CM Punk. 'Finisher(s)' *Mini Long Island (springboard-swinging neckbreaker) *Boston Crab 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *The Trudel Siblings (with Josh and Haylie) 'Entrance Music' *City by Hollywood Undead (Singles Theme) *Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (The Trudel Siblings Theme) 'Twitter Account' Courtney's Twitter Account is @CourtneyTrudel. She uses it to talk to her family, friends and fans as well as posts updates about what's going on with her. 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Accomplishment(s) *2011 Slammy Award Winner for 'Trending Star' of the Year Category:Wrestling OC's